choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Levine
Seth, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries ''series, is one of your character's neighbors and a potential love interest. He makes his first appearance in ''Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Seth has curly, dark blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin and dark stubble. In Book 1, he wears a plaid button-up shirt over a white undershirt with a pixelated picture. In Book 2 he wears a navy blue button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans. Personality Although his time in Hollywood has left him pessimistic in regards to chasing the 'Hollywood dream', he is willing to offer his assistance to Your Character when needed. He has described himself as "congenitally incapable of giving friends crap the minute (he sees) them" and as a "dorky comedian". Seth also has low self-esteem but can be confident when encouraged by Your Character. Background As a fellow Midwest Fly-over transplant (he is from Ohio), Seth was previously a highly sought after waiter for celebrity parties and events. However, his career is now over, for unknown reasons. He now works a series of part-time jobs, including limo-driving, to get by. His current passion is comedy, inspired by the comedian Flip Marino whom he looks up to. He works gigs at local comedy clubs, hoping for his big break. He becomes the script doctor/screenwriter for Tender Nothings when Matt buys the rights from the studio. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere... * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 10: Crash and Burn * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer * Chapter 15: Take Two! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star * Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple * Chapter 11: Take Two (Off-Screen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road (Determinant) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 7: Take Two * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 11: Superfan Con * Chapter 12: Lost and Found (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: A New Direction * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding Relationships Your Character In Book 1, Your Character is Seth's neighbor who lives across the hall. He takes a liking to her when they first meet. Throughout the story Seth is there to support your budding career, while you support his. If you choose him to be your official love interest in Book 3, Chapter 1, and spend time with him at the pool, he will ask what he did to deserve you. He will later save you from being hit by a burning rigging and ask you to marry him. Gloria Gloria is one of Seth's neighbors. Matt While Seth and actor Matt Rodriguez have no interactions, Seth learns about him and other people you work with through talks with Your Character. After finding out that Matt will finance Tender Nothings with his own money in Chapter 14, Seth jokingly asks, "Do you think I'm his type?". Teja Desai In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that Seth and Teja Desai are collaborating on a comedy movie starring Josh Morello. While they are enthusiastic at first, as soon as they start working on the actual plot, they quickly develop opposing opinions about the direction of the movie. While Teja wants to stress the comedy aspect, Seth wants to show variety and therefore less comedy. This leads to several arguments between them that you are able to witness. They start interrupting each others' sentences and hardly look at each other when they both talk to you. As time goes on, they avoid being in the same room and therefore rather meet you alone. In Chapter 15, you help them save their friendship. If you don't choose to let them spend time in an escape room, they will decide to split their work on the movie and to never work together again. Holly Chang If Seth and Teja decide to never work together again, they will tell you about their new projects in Book 2, Chapter 16. Seth and Holly consider working together on his project. Seth tells you that Holly is a genius screenwriter. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= Seth.png|Casual outfit SethRCDFull.PNG|Full View Seth suit.png|Suit Seth Full view of suit.png|Suit Full View RCDSethShirtlessinthemoonlight.jpg|Shirtless |-|Book 2= SethBK2Full.png|New look Full View Seth Book 2.png|New look |-|Book 3= Seth Underwear Full View.jpg|Underwear Seth Movie Costume.jpg|Fantasy Movie Costume Seth Movie Costume Full.jpg|Fantasy Movie Costume Full View Seth Alternate Movie Costume.jpg|Alternate Fantasy Movie Costume Seth Gritty Urban Movie Costume.PNG|Gritty Urban Movie Costume Seth urban movie costume.jpg|Gritty Urban Movie Costume Full View RCD_Bk3_Seth_-_Future_Warrior_movie_costume.jpg|Future Warrior Costume Future.warrior.costume.png|Future Warrior Costume Full View Basic.space.costume.png|Basic Space Costume Miscellaneous RCD Seth's Limo.jpg|Limo SethisBiConfirmation.png|Confirmation of Seth being Bi 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interest in BK2, CH1 RCD MC and Male LI at Sunset.jpg|On the beach w/ MC Seth as William.jpg|As William RCD William's sword.jpg|Seth's sword as William RCD MC and Seth Wedding Photo.jpg|MC and Seth Wedding Photo Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 4, his last name is revealed to be Levine. *During his stand-up gig in Book 1, Chapter 10, Seth revealed he is Jewish. *In a Facebook response to a player, PB revealed on Monday, March 12, 2018, that Seth is bisexual. ** If Your Character chooses to not go with Thomas Hunt in Book 2, Chapter 2, and mentions to the group that she ran into Hunt, he comments on how he thinks that his eyes are dreamy. *In Book 1, Chapter 15, it's revealed that Seth has been hired by Matt as a Script Doctor thanks to Chazz Javellana. He was subsequently made the screenwriter and will be given proper credit for his work in Tender Nothings. * Ahead of the Book 2 Premiere, on June 12, 2018, Pixelberry released a blog post talking about Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. **Andrew, one of the writers for this book confirmed that Seth is actually Choices’ first canonically Jewish Love interest. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/6/12/red-carpet-diaries-book-2 *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it's revealed that Seth and the other three love interests have received an updated look. **Additionally, as of this book and chapter, he is no longer one of your neighbors due to Your Character moving into a new home. *He shares the same forename as Seth, a character from the #LoveHacks series. *The name Seth is of Hebrew origin and means "appointed". **The surname Levine is of English origin and means "descendant of Levi". The name Levi is of Hebrew origin and means "attached" or "joining". * In Book 3, Chapter 1, he reveals to you that he wants to be the actor in his next project, a dark comedy he has been working on for years. * Seth is a playable character in a premium flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 7. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters